IMAGINACIÓN
by SIGMA KINOWA
Summary: De acuerdo, de acuerdo... prueba no superada, TT No me sale el fluff.. lo intente.... lo juro... : pero merezco el merito por hacerlo ¿No? es mi primer fic de tortugas...  :b mejoraré con el tiempo U


**IMAGINACIÓN**

-Estaba aburrido, esperaba que tú pasaras un rato conmigo, a mi lado, quizá no somos muy afines, de hecho creo que no tenemos nada en común, pero no tengo nadie con quien hablar… y sé perfectamente que tú me escucharás sin problema, y ahora sé que no te molestaría.

He estado muy triste, no hace falta que te diga por que Donnie, tú lo sabes mas que nadie… desde aquel día nada ha vuelto a ser igual… quisiera que diéramos un paseo para platicar… pero no creo que estés de "ánimos", ni siquiera espero que me contestes.

Ayer quise platicar con Leo, pero igual que siempre me ignoró, lo seguí todo el día, mira, me dejo un recuerdo-.

Mike sonrió con extrema dulzura al tiempo que se quitaba la bandana, mostró al AIRE su ojo, morado, gigante… se cubrió de nuevo y sonreía tranquilo mientras se tocaba su ojito.

- Si. Me duele aún, pero lo comprendo, yo me lo gané, lo seguí tratando de platicar con él, tampoco quería molestarlo, era mi último recurso, bueno, antes de ti… quizá esta mal esta obsesión mía por no sentirme vacío, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tratar de hablar todo el día es lo que me mantiene cuerdo.

Antes de buscar a Leo quise hablar con el maestro Splinter… toqué su puerta hasta quedarme dormido… nunca me abrió, a través de la puerta le conté mi día, le dije que subí a la superficie, di un paseo y conocí un niño muy simpático, corría muy velozmente, estuve platicando con él… al inicio no quería, lo atrapé mientras corría, y tras insistirle con la mirada por fin accedió, creo que se dio cuenta de que no soy malo… que raro, nunca me contestó nada, y creo que tenía algo de prisa, se fue muy rápido… corriendo, como siempre.

Después de un rato llegaron mas niños que estuvieron conmigo, creo que querían jugar a correr, corrimos me divertía mucho hasta que se me escaparon, creo que perdí.

El maestro Splinter nunca me contestó nada, ni siquiera me abrió, no he podido recordar cuando lo vi por última vez, se ha vuelto tan reservado, que al menos yo no he sido capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, de animar su día, de recordarle que hay muchas cosas que hacer fuera de su habitación…

Pero quise hablar con él ese día por que Raph nunca me escucha, está muy agresivo, bueno, siempre ha sido agresivo… pero ahora no puedo hacer intento por hablarle… he de decirte, Leo fue benévolo conmigo.

Con Raph siempre me había llevado bien… creo que me odia, tantas veces como me ve me empuja, me golpea y si procuro hablarle, encuentra modo para callarme… sé que no tienen por que importarte mis problemas, sé que tú no tienes culpa alguna de lo que sea que me pase, y aún ahora tienes tus propios asuntos.-

Mike bajó la mirada con sentimiento y susurró a la tierra todas las formas de disculpas conocidas, una nube cubrió el cielo por completo, llevándose el día y dejando en su lugar una penumbra nebulosa, evitando que la luz del atardecer iluminara el césped.

Unos silenciosos minutos transcurrieron pesada y lentamente, unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre él y un fuerte viento se llevó consigo su bandana anaranjada…

- Odio esta época del año Don… siempre llueve… la lluvia no respeta a los habitantes del suelo, no respeta a los seres deprimidos, nos moja como si no estuviéramos completamente derramados por dentro.

Nunca quise ser tan travieso, nunca quise ser aquel torpe descuidado incapaz de estar quieto… pero ni hablar, cada quien es lo que es… y yo no supe ser una tortuga centrada y disciplinada como Leo, tampoco tenía tu inteligencia, ni sentido común… sabes que yo no quería…-

Las horas pasaban, la noche llegó y se fue cual rápido relámpago y tras ponerse de pie, decidió despedirse de él:

Estos dos años me sirvieron mucho para pensar bien las cosas… lamento haberte perdido Don… gracias por escuchar.-

Lejos sin salir de su asombro Leo, Raph y Donatello lo miraban extrañados:

DON¿Qué hace¿Hoy soy su amigo imaginario?

RAPH: Déjalo… de nuevo no tiene con quien jugar…

LEO: Creen que debamos llevarlo a casa

RAPH: No, tarde o temprano recordará que solo es un juego y que aquella roca no es un caparazón. Ayer fui yo su muerto imaginario…

DON¿Qué le pasó en el ojo?

LEO: Deben haberle pegado otra vez por presumir que puede hipnotizar con "sus ojos de perrito"

DON¿Fuiste tú?

LEO: Tal vez… ¿Nos vamos?

RAPH: Si, mejor… creo que tardará.

El amanecer iluminó un nuevo día, un haz de luz amarillo como el sol iluminaba una roca redonda gigantesca semienterrada en el verde césped de verano ante el cual Mike se inclinaba con sentimiento mientras gritaba:

- No te quise matar… lo juro, fue un accidente Donnie…

DON: Si, va para largo.

Los tres avanzaron hasta perderse de vista dejando al triste y lloroso Mike, jugando a visitar aquella tumba imaginaria de inexistente cadáver.


End file.
